Step Lightly, Else Falter Greatly
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Harry shares a dance with an unexpected guest. The HarryDraco is VERY light... like almost not there.


A/N: This is just a one-shot, but should anyone wish to develop it into a full length story, as long as I get credit for the work I've done, you have my full permission as long as it is either Harry/Draco or Albus Severus/Scorpius.

Summary: Harry shares a dance with an unexpected guest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling, whom I worship. I partially own Knox and Jacqueline, as I gave them names and personality.

**Step Lightly, Else Falter Greatly**

Harry wandered through the party with boredom. He'd given his speech, talked to who he needed to, danced with enough wives to satisfy, and graciously allowed his own wife to dance with the Minister (as if he wasn't aware of their affair… honestly, he wasn't stupid). He'd done his social requirements and wanted to go home, but that was out of the question being as Ginny was only on her fourth dance with the Minister of the night. He found a nice wall, leant back against it, and sighed.

Never did he imagine he'd find himself here, in the home of Draco Malfoy, celebrating the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. The party was held annually, a grand event put together by the Ministry to make up for the disasters they caused during the war. Harry still held little faith for the Ministry and it was a well known fact that there was no love lost between them, as the Ministry wasn't too fond of him either despite his efforts putting the Death Eaters back in Azkaban.

Harry dropped his head back against the wall and peered up at the ceiling.

"Whatcha doing?" A small voice asked, surprising Harry and making him jump. He looked down at a small blonde boy, about four or five years old. He looked the same age as Harry's youngest son, Albus Severus, at any rate who was just about to celebrate his fifth birthday in a few weeks. The boy was, without a doubt, Draco Malfoy's child. He was the picture of a perfect miniature Malfoy with his sharp pointed chin, large, luminescent silver eyes, pale ivory skin, and silky, white-blonde hair.

"Standing… What's your name?"

"Scorpius. Why yah standing?"

Harry frowned. "I don't feel like socializing."

"Daddy says it's good to socicize. Whash your name?"

"Solialize. And my name is Harry."

Scorpius' eyes brightened and he bounced in place. Harry took his the sight of his silk pajamas and bare feet and decided it was a safe bet that Scorpius wasn't supposed to be up.

"You're Harry Potter! My daddy tells me lots of stories about you!"

Harry smiled in amusement. He wondered what stories Draco Malfoy would tell his son about him. "Does he? Like what?"

"Daddy says you saved him." Scorpius said seriously. He suddenly darted forward, hugging Harry around the middle. "Thank you for saving my daddy."

Harry patted the boy's head, his fingers gently stroking through the silken blond locks. "It's no problem, Scorpius."

Scorpius pulled away and looked at the dance floor. "Mother's making me take lessons. I don't like them. My class is just a bunch of _girls_."

"You may not like them, but they'll come in handy when you're older. I had to ask my friend Hermione to teach me. I was terrible."

"Will you dance with me? Daddy does sometimes."

Harry shrugged and leant down, holding out his hands. "C'mere."

Scorpius smiled brightly and placed his little hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry picked him up with ease, noting that he weighed a bit more than Albus did. Scorpius wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders. He giggled, his face glowing with simple happiness.

Harry found himself chuckling lightly as he swayed with the boy. Scorpius dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry felt him fall asleep, but kept swaying. He kissed the boy's head on impulse and tightened his hold briefly.

Draco watched the Weaselette (despite that she was now a Potter, she would forever be the Weaselette in his mind) dance with Minister Hopkins, eyes narrowed in distaste. The woman had no shame. It was common knowledge that she was having an affair with the man, but to so blatantly project it with her husband _right there_… It was disgraceful. Draco had never been very fond of the Weasleys, though he'd come to respect Charlie, Bill, and George, but his dislike for the youngest Weasley had only heightened over the years.

His eyes flickered across the room in search of Harry Potter, the husband of this poor excuse for a pureblood. He didn't find him immediately and Draco's brow furrowed into a frown. With so many years of practice at school, Draco was usually very good at finding Potter in a crowd.

Shaking his head, Draco turned on heel and joined a small group his wife was chatting with. He laid a hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek, a facade of fondness for the woman he could barely stand. Jacqueline showed no signs of her husband joining her, continuing her chatter with the others. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he surveyed the group. Theodore Nott and his wife Daphne, Pansy Parkinson (who was still unmarried, albeit a mother of a young toddler), and two Frenchmen Jacqueline had gone to school with.

There was a crack from behind Draco, who instantly turned towards it. He frowned at the house elf responsible for caring for his son. "Knox… Is there something wrong with Scorpius?"

"The young m-master is not in his bed, sir… Knox cannot finds him."

Panic spread through Draco. He loved his son more than anything and the very idea of something happening to the young boy terrified him. He was just five and it was easy to become lost in the manner.

Turning quickly towards his wife, Draco whispered in her ear, "Scorpius has gone missing from his bed… I'm going to look for him."

Jacqueline frowned, her eyes cold. "Leave it to the house elves… You are the host of this party."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You will show concern for your son in public, _dearest_."

Jacqueline lowered her eyes, though Draco could see the icy fury in them. "Of course." 

Draco turned on heel and headed to Scorpius' room. He was nearly to the door of the ballroom when his step faltered, a flash of white blond catching his eye. Turning instinctively towards it, the breath caught in his throat.

Harry Potter stood, swaying softly to the music, with his son held protectively in his arms. Harry's eyes were closed, his head resting upon Scorpius'. Scorpius' eyes were closed in obvious sleep. Both were smiling contently.

Shaking off his shock, Draco hurried over, relief flooding him. He reached out and touched Harry's arm. Green eyes flashed open, his hold on the boy tightening before he recognized Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Potter… My son, if you would."

"Of course… He's a good boy."

Draco looked at Harry in shock as he was passed Scorpius. Looking down at his sleeping son, Draco smiled softly.

"Yes… He's a good boy."

"Just informed he was missing?"

Draco laughed. "Scared the shit out of me."

Harry smirked. "Albus has been doing that lately. Not sleeping through the night. If you ward his room, it'll alert you if he leaves it."

Draco blinked. Slowly, he smiled. They'd come a long way since the war, it would seem. "Thanks… I'll see you around, Potter. I need to get him back to bed." Draco turned and started back towards the door.

"See you around, Draco."

Draco's froze, his head jerking around. Harry had already disappeared into the crowd. Draco chuckled to himself and shook his head. He swore that man was more Slytherin than he some days.

"Well, come on, Scorp… Let's get you back to your own bed. Where you will stay, got it?"

Scorpius Harry Malfoy continued to sleep peacefully.

A/N: That's it… It came to me suddenly while lying in bed, so I got off my ass and wrote it instead of sleeping until all hours of the afternoon (damn). I'm a Ginny Weasley hater, can you tell? I've never seen a name for Draco's wife, so if there actually is one that's set in stone, I'll change it. Hmmm…. I think that's it. Continue it if you wish, just tell me and give me credit. Okay? Okay. HUGS loves!


End file.
